<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travesuras, amor y otras magias by Naireta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428096">Travesuras, amor y otras magias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naireta/pseuds/Naireta'>Naireta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY BTS - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Army, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Park Jimin (BTS), Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Song, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naireta/pseuds/Naireta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung y Jimin son mejores amigos desde que se conocieron durante su primer año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo conforme han ido creciendo los sentimientos de Taehyung han cambiado. </p><p>Cuando una noche Jimin se despierta y Tae no está durmiendo a su lado como de costumbre, decide ir a buscarlo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puede que Taehyung perteneciera a la casa  Hufflepuff, pero era casi tan orgulloso como los alumnos de Gryffindor. Si no fuera así, no estaría caminando solo con la única compañía de una tormenta de nieve que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento, por la zona más oscura del bosque prohibido. Las botas mojadas le hacían tropezar una y otra vez, los dientes le dolían de tanto castañear y la capa empapada hacía que el frío y la humedad le calaran hasta los huesos. Trató de ignorar todo eso y siguió avanzando.   Por supuesto el acabar en esa situación no había sido algo planeado, y muchísimo menos premeditado. De hecho, el día había empezado bastante bien.</p><p>Era el primer día de curso de su cuarto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, y Taehyung había estado muy emocionado muy emocionado al saber que iba a  reencontrarse con sus amigos después del verano, especialmente con cierto chico rubio de Gryffindor. Jimin era su mejor amigo, lo era desde su primer año en la escuela. Más concretamente,  desde aquel día en el que decidieron probar el conjuro de apertura que habían aprendido esa mañana con la cerradura del almacén de quidditch. Para sorpresa de ambos las palabras mágicas surtieron efecto, el candado se abrió sin problemas dándoles acceso a todo un surtido de escobas mágicas. Por aquel entonces solo habían recibido un par de clases de vuelo, pero aquello no fue un impedimento, avanzaron decididos y segundos después cada uno estaba subido en su correspondiente escoba. Tardaron un poco en conseguir arrancar las escobas, pero finalmente ambos consiguieron que estas se elevaran. Al principio solo fueron unos pequeños centímetros, lo justo para que sus pies no rozaran el suelo, pero conforme fueron ganando confianza, sintieron la necesidad de volar en un espacio más amplio que aquel almacén.  La travesura por supuesto duró poco, apenas llevaban unos minutos sobrevolando la explanada de césped cuando escucharon el sonido de un silbato a lo lejos. La profesora de vuelo los miraba fijamente con sus ojos de gato, y no era precisamente la mirada de un gatito feliz. Jimin le susurró más tarde, durante las tediosas horas de castigo que compartieron al día siguiente,  que aquella mirada le había recordado a la que ponía su gato Dixi cuando le acariciaba el abdomen sin su permiso. Las carcajadas de Taehyung al escucharlo fueron las responsables de que también pasaran la siguiente tarde quitando el polvo a la inmensa colección de libros de quidditch de la profesora Hoots. Pero a ninguno le importó estar castigado de nuevo, ya que habían comprobado que con la compañía adecuada, cualquier tediosa tarea  podía convertirse en un divertido juego. </p><p>Su amistad no hizo más que crecer durante el resto del año. Al ser de casas diferentes, compartían un par de clases, y eso les permitió verse a diario pese a los periodos de clase y las actividades exclusivas que organizaba cada casa. Al final de aquel curso todos los alumnos de primero habían oído hablar de la curiosa amistad entre un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor, puesto que la travesura de las escobas fue la primera de las muchas aventuras que vivieron juntos. Aquel año les sirvió para comprobar que a Jimin se le daban especialmente bien los encantamientos y que no había poción que Taehyung no fuera capaz de elaborar. Pasearon durante meses por los pasillos de la escuela intentando memorizar la intrincada arquitectura del castillo. Las vacaciones de Navidad las pasaron en la sala común de Hufflepuff puesto que, al irse la mayoría de alumnos a disfrutar las vacaciones con sus familias,  la pareja de amigos podía planear tranquilamente las travesuras que querían llevar a cabo mientras disfrutaban del calor de la chimenea y un chocolate caliente. Al principio eran pequeñas bromas como hacer volar cientos de pájaros de papel sobre las mesas del gran comedor, o transformar a la gata de Filch en una gran y peluda araña. Anécdotas graciosas que hacían reír a sus compañeros y desesperaban a los profesores. El segundo año fue aún mejor. Taehyung consiguió elaborar la poción multijugos y eso junto al mechón de pelo de McGonagall que Jimin consiguió robar mediante un hechizo, les permitió robar los exámenes de todo el curso de transformaciones.  Lo mejor de todo fue que la profesora jamás se enteró de quién filtraba las preguntas de cada examen ni cómo lo hacía. Naturalmente esto hizo que definitivamente se convirtieran en leyendas. A lo largo de ese año vivieron mas aventuras, pero nada logró igualar al robo de exámenes.</p><p>Por ello, se propusieron superar todo lo que habían hecho durante los dos primeros años realizando la travesura definitiva en el tercer curso. El inicio del año fue tenso tanto para alumnos como para profesores, los primeros porque estaban deseosos de ver qué nuevas sorpresas les depararía la pareja de amigos, y los segundos porque tras un verano de reflexión y deliberación, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el fatídico episodio de los exámenes de transformación se había hecho gracias a una poción multijugos, y solo había un alumno en segundo capaz de elaborarla. Pero por supuesto nunca pudieron demostrarlo.</p><p> Aquel año comenzó con grandes expectativas sobre los chicos, y ellos deseaban estar a la altura y cumplirlas por encima de todo. Apuntaron decenas de ideas y pensaron diversos planes, pero ninguno les parecía suficientemente bueno, debían idear algo que les resultara útil y gracioso a los alumnos, que no fuera ni demasiado sencillo ni demasiado complicado de hacer, y sobre todo que no dejara ningún cabo suelto del que los profesores pudieran tirar hasta averiguar quién o quiénes eran los responsables.  El primer trimestre estaba a punto de acabarse y ellos aún no habían dado señales de estar planeando algo definitivo,  sus compañeros dejaron de tener interés en lo que hacían e incluso la profesora McGonagall parecía más relajada dando clase. Lo que nadie sabía, era que cada noche Jimin cogía la escoba que su padre le había regalado y volaba hasta el dormitorio de los Hufflepuff, más concretamente hasta el dormitorio individual con ventana que Taehyung se había asegurado de conseguir. Pasaban horas y horas sentados frente al pequeño escritorio tratando de idear la broma del año. Sin embargo con el paso de los meses aquello empezó a cansarles, preferían pasar el tiempo disfrutando el uno del otro, charlando de cualquier cosa que les apeteciera. Cuando una noche Jimin atravesó la ventana tiritando a causa de la fuerte ventisca que había en el exterior y apenas pudo sentarse en la silla por el entumecimiento de sus piernas, Tae insistió en que dejara de intentar sentarse y se metiera en la cama con él para intentar entrar en calor. Al principio fue incómodo, ambos permanecían en silencio, tumbados mirando al techo tratando de mantener la escasa distancia que se puede tener en una cama individual. Al final Jimin decidió que el frío era peor que la vergüenza, giró sobre si mismo hasta estar de lado y se arrimó a su amigo en busca del calor corporal que el otro emanaba. Taehyung se tensó abrumado por la repentina cercanía, pero la constante tiritona del otro fue suficiente para se decidiera a pasar un brazo sobre su espalda  acercándolo aún más a él. Esa fue la primera de las muchas noches que pasaron juntos, permanecían abrazados expresando sus pensamientos en susurros o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. </p><p>Lo que Tae no sabía, era que aquellas noches compartidas acabarían teniendo consecuencias. Se sorprendía a sí mismo buscando a Jimin con la mirada, mientras ambos comían en sus respectivas mesas en el gran comedor, y sonrojándose cada vez que su mirada se topaba con la de su amigo. La piel se le erizaba cada vez que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente en clase y pese a que al principio esto le agobió, al final acabó buscando esos sutiles roces . Utilizaba cualquier excusa para rozar al otro, ya fuera pasar un dedo sobre su brazo  para señalar algo en su libro, o conjurar un pequeño hechizo para que una de las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles aterrizara sobre la cabeza de su amigo, y así tener un motivo para acariciar momentáneamente los sedosos mechones rubios. Empezó a preocuparse cuando se descubrió deseando con cierto desespero la llegada de la noche para volver a tener a Jimin entre sus brazos. Porque sin duda aquellas noches eran lo más mágico que Taehyung había vivido en aquella escuela. El cuerpo de Jimin encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, como si estuvieran hechos para estar fundidos en un abrazo constante. Le encantaba cuando su amigo se giraba hacia el lado contrario y alzaba ligeramente el brazo, esperando a que Tae pasara el suyo y le abrazara por la espalda. Solían enlazar sus manos cuando se abrazaban así, puesto que al no poder mirarse, ninguno tenía que hacer frente a las preguntas no formuladas que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Porque el chico sabía que amaba la sensación de envolver la pequeña mano de Jimin con la suya, pero no sabía lo que eso significaría para su amigo. Al final el curso acabó sin ninguna aventura épica, pero ambos habían creado otro tipo de aventura, una más discreta e íntima, de la cual solo ellos eran partícipes.  Sin ninguna duda era la más complicada y aterradora que habían vivido nunca. El verano transcurrió con normalidad, y los amigos solo pudieron verse en un par de ocasiones pese al constante intercambio de cartas. Pero en ninguna de esas cartas comentaron nada acerca de las noches que compartieron, pese a que ambos las tuvieron en mente durante todas las vacaciones.</p><p>Taehyung trataba ahora de aferrarse a ese recuerdo, de aferrarse a la cálida de sensación de tener el cuerpo de Jimin junto al suyo. Porque estaba seguro de que si no tenía  esa sensación presente, la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el bosque prohibido acabaría congelándolo vivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Travesuras, amor y otras magias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaban a mediados de diciembre, y eso significaba que la temperatura por la noche descendía drásticamente. El chico había contado con ello, se había puesto la ropa más abrigada que tenía y había conjurado un par de hechizos de calor antes de salir del castillo. Pero ni el jersey más caliente que tenía ni el conjuro de calor más efectivo que conocía podían plantar cara a la ventisca que se había desatado. La nieve y el granizo caían sobre el bosque con fuerza, atravesando la escasa protección que podrían haberle proporcionado las copas de los árboles. El muchacho había dejado de sentir los dedos de los pies antes de la tormenta, pero ahora el entumecimiento comenzaba a extenderse por todo el pie, haciendo que tropezara una y otra vez. La boca le sabía a sangre, debido al mordisco que se había autoinfligido en la lengua por el incontrolable castañeo de dientes, y los rizos que inevitablemente se le escapaban del gorro de lana se le pegaban en la frente y en la nuca empapados por el aguacero. Se estremeció cuando una fría ráfaga de aire se coló bajo su capa, el rugido del viento era tal que Taehyung únicamente podía escuchar el desbocado latido de su corazón, aunque ya no sabía si este se debía al frío o al miedo. La idea de intentar sacar la varita que llevaba guardada en una de las botas le tentaba, podría intentar conjurar un nuevo hechizo de calor, una barrera que le protegiera del viento y la nieve, o mejor aún, emitir un fogonazo de luz que advirtiera a alguien del castillo de que necesitaba ayuda. Reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba intentó mover las manos y sacarlas de los bolsillos, comprobó horrorizado que los dedos no le respondían, podía mover el brazo y sacar la mano pero esta no obedecía cuando intentaba abrirla. Volvió a guardarla lentamente en el bolsillo y siguió caminando, sentía la necesidad de dejarse caer y no volver a levantarse, pero como mínimo debía conseguir salir del bosque y llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que con un poco de suerte algún profesor que estuviera patrullando lo vería y le ayudaría. Sabía que nadie iba a encontrarle en plena noche si se desplomaba dentro del laberinto de árboles, y cuando lo encontraran al día siguiente sería demasiado tarde. </p><p>Lamentó de nuevo haber tomado la decisión de ir a buscar un Thestral aquel día. Habría sido mucho más fácil haber esperado al día siguiente, le habría explicado a Jimin el motivo por el cual necesitaba encontrar uno y habrían ido los dos juntos a buscarlo. Aunque Jimin no podría haberlo ayudado mucho, solo las personas que habían visto a alguien morir eran capaces de ver a los Thestrals. Estos animales eran similares a los caballos, pero extremadamente más delgados que estos, su pelaje era oscuro como una noche sin luna y poseían un par de amplias alas que les permitían volar largas distancias. En el bosque de la escuela vivía una manada numerosa, generalmente las criaturas eran libres excepto durante el primer día de un nuevo curso, ese día debían tirar de los carros que trasladaban a los alumnos desde el anden de la estación de tren hasta las puertas de la escuela. Eran pocos los estudiantes que podían verlos, y por ello cuando alguno de los nuevos aprendices lo comentaba con el resto de compañeros, estos lo miraban extrañados e incluso llegaban a reírse de él. Taehyung tuvo que pasar por aquello cuando llegó a la escuela por primera vez, su abuela había fallecido hacía poco y él había estado presente, por lo que con solo 11 años había sido capaz de ver a aquellas inquietantes criaturas. Cuando comentó su aspecto con el resto de nuevos alumnos estos comenzaron a burlarse y reírse de él diciendo que tenía alucinaciones. La profesora que los acompañaba se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y trató de explicarles porqué solo él podía verlos. Pero eso solo hizo que los niños pensaran que Taehyung estaba maldito porque era capaz de ver los caballos de la muerte.  Sus primeras semanas en el castillo de hechicería no fueron fáciles, pero cuando conoció a Jimin todo mejoró. Sus compañeros de Hufflepuff olvidaron aquel episodio y acabaron admirando las bromas y travesuras que la pareja llevaba a cabo. Jimin se convirtió en un amigo muy especial, y además fue la clave de la reconciliación entre Tae y sus compañeros.</p><p>Taehyung no pensaba a menudo en esas semanas tan difíciles que vivió durante su primer año, pero  los recuerdos de aquel día habían despertado en su mente con fuerza esa tarde. Había escuchado llorar desconsoladamente a un nuevo alumno en la sala común, el niño explicaba que unos chicos de Slytherin le habían llamado mentiroso y demente por afirmar que los carros estaban tirados por caballos negros alados. La profesora encargada del grupo había intentado explicarles la peculiaridad de los Thestrals, pero al parecer no había servido de nada. Los chicos afirmaban que él se lo había inventado y habían esparcido el rumor entre el resto de nuevos alumnos. Tae se había sentado junto al niño y tras escuchar la historia, había tratado de consolarlo. Pero sabía que las burlas y los insultos no desaparecerían hasta que los otros se cansaran, o hasta que alguien les demostrara que estaban equivocados. Subió a su dormitorio con eso en mente y un adormilado Jimin le dio la bienvenida. Le abrazó como cada noche y esperó a que la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos le calmara, pero ni siquiera el ritmo acompasado de su respiración fue capaz de calmar el torbellino de emociones que sentía. Ese niño iba a pasarlo mal, eso lo sabía de primera mano, al igual que sabía que si una parte del Thestral se desprendía del cuerpo del animal, esta pasaba a ser visible para todo el mundo. Si conseguía una pluma por ejemplo, podría demostrar la existencia de las criaturas, y los chicos que llamaban mentiroso a su compañero dejarían de molestarlo. Se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a su amigo, y abrió el armario buscando las prendas de abrigo.</p><p>Lamentaba haberlo hecho, lamentaba haberse marchado sin avisarle, lamentaba haber conjurado un hechizo de sueño profundo para que no se despertara al notar su marcha. Lamentaba haber abandonado el cálido refugio que Jimin le proporcionaba,  no haber hundido su nariz una última vez su pelo, no haberle dado un último abrazo. Pero lo que más lamentaba era no haberle hablado de sus sentimientos, no haberle susurrado nunca durante aquellas conversaciones nocturnas lo importante que era para él,  no haberle dicho lo mucho que lo había querido como amigo, no haberle explicado el miedo que sintió al darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos estaban cambiando,  no haberle hablado nunca de las emociones tan confusas que había experimentado. Lamentó no haber reconocido  lo mucho que le gustaba que acudiera a dormir junto a él todas las noches, y la emoción que sentía cada vez que entrelazaba su pequeña mano con la suya.  Lamentaba no haberle dado un primer y último beso. Lamentaba no haberle confesado  que se había enamorado de él.</p><p>No iba a poder hablarle de todo aquello a Jimin, ni podría volver a tocarlo, ni volvería a sentirlo a su lado. Tae se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, incapaz de dar un paso más. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mantenía la cabeza alzada, sosteniéndole la mirada al Thestral que le observaba desde la lejanía. Parecía haber surgido de la nada, y el contraste de su oscuro pelaje contra el paisaje blanco proyectaba un aura fantasmal que le envolvía por completo. El animal comenzó a acercarse hacia él vacilante, y el chico supo que lo que ese acto significaba. Recordaba perfectamente la voz de Hagrid explicándoles que "no es lo mismo sorprender a un Thestral y acercarse a él, que que sea él que se os aparezca y camine hacia vosotros. Si alguna vez os veis en la segunda situación..., eso significaría que la muerte está esperando para llevaros con ella". Taehyung se estremeció y por primera vez no fue a causa del frío. Las piernas le temblaban con violencia y sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitándole en la sien. Iba a morir, lo supo en el momento en el que vio su reflejo en las pupilas del esquelético caballo. Este continuaba acercándose, con trancos cada vez más seguros. Si hubiera avanzado un poco más, habría podido rozarlo con la mano. Pero el animal se detuvo en seco, giró la cabeza en dirección al bosque y se quedó inmóvil . Movió el hocico olfateando el aire helado y se quedó quieto mirando un punto fijo a través de la tormenta. Giró de nuevo la cabeza observando fijamente al tembloroso chico, extendió las alas lentamente y varias plumas se desprendieron de estas,  Taehyung las vio caer y se agachó tratando de conseguir alguna. Pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar arrodillado frente a la criatura. Así permanecieron durante unos segundos, sosteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro.  Finalmente el Thestras retrocedió plegando las alas, el viento se llevó el sonido del suave relincho que profirió y la inquietante bestia dio media vuelta se alejó galopando perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la ventisca. El muchacho observó todo sin entender qué estaba pasando, pero lo comprendió todo al ver una figura humana surgiendo de la espesura del bosque y acercándose hacia él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Se dejó caer sabiendo que ya no tenía que seguir luchando por permanecer consciente, sabiendo que aunque él cayera, Jimin lo ayudaría a levantarse. Y así fue, en cuestión de segundos sintió sus brazos rodeándole y escuchó su dulce voz susurrando un hechizo tras otro. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue el rostro de su mejor amigo surcado de lágrimas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Travesuras, amor y otras magias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin tuvo que emplear todo su conocimiento sobre hechizos térmicos y barreras protectoras para conseguir que ambos salieran del bosque y llegaran hasta el castillo con vida. El chico tuvo miedo, sabía que la eficacia de los encantamientos dependía de la concentración del mago, y conjurar y mantener tantos embrujos de alto nivel al mismo tiempo requería de una fuerza de voluntad y una determinación inquebrantables. </p><p>Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en otro momento si pensaba que era capaz de hacerlo en medio de una ventisca, habría respondido un rotundo no. </p><p>La nieve y el granizo cayendo sobre él mermaban su concentración irremediablemente, y el rugido del viento le impedía escuchar su propia voz mientras intentaba pronunciar las palabras mágicas, lo cual era bastante complicado debido al constante entrechocar de sus dientes. Además cada vez le resultaba más difícil sujetar su varita. Intentaba sostenerla con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a la empuñadura de madera sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello, pero el frío empezaba a hacer mella en él, y notaba como poco a poco los dedos empezaban a no responderle.  Definitivamente en cualquier otra circunstancia no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, se habría dado por vencido y habría renunciado a seguir luchando por su vida. La diferencia residía en que Jimin no estaba tratando de salvar únicamente su vida, estaba intentando salvar la de Taehyung.</p><p>Su amigo estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba por mucho que lo zarandeara intentando despertarlo, su piel se había vuelto tan blanca como la nieve que lo había congelado, y su respiración era demasiado débil. Pero su corazón seguía latiendo, y uno de los primeros hechizos que uso Jimin al verlo desplomado en el suelo fue el de amplificación de sonido. Quería escuchar los constantes latidos en todo momento, porque en el instante en que dejara de escucharlos ya no habría ningún motivo por el que continuar avanzando. </p><p>El camino de regreso fue duro, trataba de cargar con el cuerpo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, esperando que su propio calor corporal sirviera para detener la hipotermia. Pero cuando sus piernas le temblaban demasiado, no tenía más remedio que transportarlo con hechizos de levitación. Aquello tampoco era fácil, su fuerza física no era la única que se estaba agotando. Estaba forzando su magia como nunca lo había hecho, renovaba cada pocos metros los conjuros de calor y protección que envolvían a ambos, además de aplicarse constantemente embrujos energizantes para no caer desfallecido, para no perder la conciencia, y para ser capaz de mantener el resto de hechizos. </p><p>La tarea era agotadora, pero su voluntad no cedió. No cedió cuando tropezó y ambos cuerpos se estrellaron contra el suelo, no cedió cuando fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta y tuvo que esforzarse por seguir conjurando los hechizos en su mente, no cedió cuando el constante y claro latir del corazón de Tae adquirió un ritmo irregular difícil de escuchar. Jimin se aferró a esos latidos susurrados, se aferró al deseo de seguir escuchándolos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Se aferró al recuerdo de las noches compartidas, en las que no solo era capaz de oírlos, sino que también los sentía. El pecho de Taehyung siempre estaba en contacto con su espalda cuando dormían juntos, y Jimin había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que esos constantes latidos le habían arrullado hasta dormirse. Se aferró a ello, y siguió avanzando.</p><p>Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la torre en la que se encontraba el dormitorio de Tae, sintió las lágrimas de alivio congelarse al bajar por sus mejillas. Le habría gustado llamar a algún profesor y que este se hiciera cargo de todo, pero aquello les habría creado demasiados problemas, y además a esas horas la enfermera no se encontraba en la escuela, por lo que tampoco podían contar con ayuda médica. Intentando convencerse de que lo peor ya había pasado, reunió la escasa magia que le quedaba y realizó un hechizo de viento que les impulsó hasta la ventana abierta del dormitorio. </p><p>Jimin desvistió al muchacho deshaciéndose de las ropas empapadas y los vistió de nuevo rápidamente con prendas secas. Lo tumbó en la cama tapándole con varias mantas y se dirigió al baúl donde Taehyung guardaba su surtido de pociones. Los frasquitos de cristal estaban diligentemente organizados y etiquetados, por lo que le fue sencillo saber las que debía utilizar. Volvió junto a la cama y comenzó a administrarle las pócimas rezando porque estas surtieran efecto y no fuera demasiado tarde.</p><p>El resto de la noche fue desquiciante. Tae continuaba inconsciente, a veces tiritando de fiebre con el rostro enrojecido y a veces tan quieto y pálido como una escultura de mármol. Jimin no sabía cuál de los dos estados le preocupaba más, pero lo cierto era que no podía pensar con claridad. Él también se había cambiado de ropa y había ingerido un par de pociones, pero se sentía físicamente exhausto y emocionalmente destrozado. </p><p>Empezaba a ser consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, y la preocupación y el miedo comenzaban a mezclarse con el enfado y la rabia. No entendía qué había pasado, no sabía porqué su amigo se había tumbado junto a él como cada noche y horas después se había escabullido al bosque prohibido durante una ventisca. No comprendía porqué no le había explicado nada, porqué no había confiado en él. </p><p>Quería preguntarle a Taehyung sobre lo ocurrido, pero de momento aquello no iba a ser posible, y el chico sentía el cansancio extremo extendiéndose por su cuerpo conforme la adrenalina se iba disipando. Jimin estaba furioso, pero ni su creciente rabia, ni el dolor que le producía sentirse traicionado lograron mantenerlo despierto. Apartó las emociones que amenazaban con asfixiarlo y se tumbó junto al febril muchacho, aclararían las cosas cuando ambos hubieran descansado lo suficiente.  Se arrimó al otro hasta apoyar su oreja sobre el torso, confiando en que si los rítmicos latidos se alteraban, él se despertaría al notarlo. Cerró los ojos y se durmió escuchando aquel familiar sonido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung despertó sintiendo como si una manada de centauros le hubiera pasado por encima. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, tenía el cuello y la espalda agarrotados, las manos y los pies entumecidos, y los brazos y las piernas le ardían con cada pequeño movimiento. Además notaba algo pesado en su pecho que le impedía respirar cómodamente. </p><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba con claridad lo sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era ver su propio rostro reflejado en las pupilas del Thestral. A partir de ahí todo era confuso, había pensado que moriría congelado en aquel bosque, había caído arrodillado esperando a que la muerte se lo llevara, pero eso no había pasado. Poco a poco su memoria se fue aclarando, la oscura criatura se había marchado y él había sentido los brazos de alguien levantándolo del suelo. Unos brazos familiares, que le recordaban susurros compartidos y cálidos abrazos, que le prometían ayuda y protección. Los mismos brazos que ahora envolvían fuertemente su cintura. Tae levantó la cabeza ignorando el dolor que esto le produjo, y advirtió que el peso que sentía sobre su pecho era en realidad la cabeza de Jimin apoyada sobre él. El cuerpo del chico estaba prácticamente sobre el suyo, como si pese a estar durmiendo siguiera intentando protegerlo del frío. El corazón de Taehyung se aceleró al verlo, siendo repentinamente consciente de la proximidad entre ambos. </p><p>Jimin despertó de inmediato y se incorporó sobresaltado quedando sentado en la cama. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos enmarcadas por unas profundas ojeras y su tono de piel presentaba un color amarillento. Pese a ello, su mirada denotaba preocupación. </p><p>-       ¿Estás bien Tae?- Fue lo primero que preguntó al ver que estaba despierto.</p><p>-       Un poco dolorido y aturdido – la voz sonó algo pastosa al hablar, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y probó de nuevo-. Estoy bien, cansado pero bien.</p><p>Jimin pareció relajarse al escucharlo, suspiró aliviado dispuesto a volver a tumbarse y dormir un poco más. Sin embargo no llegó a hacerlo, el alivio dio paso a un repentino enfado en cuestión de segundos. Recordó lo furioso que estaba con él por haberle hecho pasar por todo aquello y no haberle explicado nada. Quería gritarle y recriminarle todo lo sucedido, pero intentó contenerse. Sabía que su amigo aún estaba débil, y lo último que necesitaba era tener que enfrentarse a una discusión nada más despertarse. Por ello trató de calmarse. </p><p>Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana observando como los últimos rayos de Sol desaparecían bajos las montañas del horizonte. Respiró hondo varias veces intentando poner en orden todo lo que sentía, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo en voz alta.</p><p> Taehyung lo miraba notando la creciente tensión de su amigo, la tensa curva de su mandíbula y la forma en la que evitaba mirarle le indicaba que algo no iba bien. Al principio no se atrevió a decir nada, esperando a que fuera él quien comenzara a hablar. Cuando pasados unos minutos vio que el otro permanecía en silencio, decidió que lo mejor sería abordar el tema cuanto antes. Se movió muy despacio hasta conseguir quedar sentado y preguntó:</p><p>-       ¿Va todo bien? -Era consciente de que no era la frase más elocuente que había dicho. Pero sirvió para que Jimin reaccionara, se giró mirándole fijamente y empezó a hablar.</p><p>-       Pues dímelo tú Tae, ¿va todo bien? Porque casi conseguiste matarte anoche y de paso matarme a mi también. -Debía ser paciente con él, pero le resultaba complicado no reprocharle lo sucedido. Las preguntas que no había podido hacerle hasta ahora brotaron de su boca-. ¿Por qué te fuiste en medio de la noche al bosque? ¿Por qué te marchaste sin avisarme? ¿Te haces una idea de cómo fue despertarme y darme cuenta de que no estabas, de que habías salido con la ventisca que había?</p><p>-       Quería encontrar un Thestral, por eso salí. Y obviamente no sabía que iba a haber una tormenta, si lo hubiera sabido no habría salido -contestó el chico a la defensiva ante el tono crispado. No entendía a qué se debía el enfado, no estaba en sus planes involucrar a Jimin en aquella locura, la idea inicial había sido irse y volver sin que el otro se enterara. No era culpa suya que hubiera decidido salir a buscarlo ni que hubieran acabado atrapados en la tormenta. Él no había elegido aquello, y no comprendía porqué su amigo se lo estaba reprochando -. No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora, sabes que no era mi intención ponerte en peligro. Tú no deberías haberme seguido, te eché un hechizó de sueño permanente antes de irme para que no me siguieras. </p><p>Jimin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La poca paciencia que le quedaba desaparecía con cada frase que pronunciaba el muchacho.</p><p>-       Tae, ¿no eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo verdad? Acabas de decir que me echaste un hechizo para que no me despertara, ¿sabes lo que habría pasado si el efecto no hubiera desaparecido? Que estarías muerto y habríamos tenido que ir a buscar tu maldito cadáver al maldito bosque. – las manos comenzaron a temblarle de pura rabia, pero aún así continuó hablando-. Cuando llegué estabas inconsciente tirado sobre la nieve, intenté despertarte pero no reaccionabas. </p><p>Taehyung se levantó de la cama como pudo y caminó hacia él, pero Jimin se apartó bruscamente.</p><p>-        No quiero un abrazo, quiero que me expliques porqué saliste a buscar el puñetero caballo sin decir nada</p><p>Tae sabía que en el fondo no tenía razón, pero le ofendió ver que Jimin le apartaba . Había pasado la peor noche de su vida y los calambres que sentía en las piernas se hacían más dolorosos con cada segundo que permanecía en pie. No quería tener esa discusión, no quería seguir hablando de ello. Su voz fue cortante cuando respondió:  </p><p>-       Salí a buscarlo porque había un alumno llorando en la sala común, recordé las horribles semanas que pasé durante mi primer año y pensé que si conseguía una prueba de la existencia de los Thestral, dejarían de meterse con él. -Vio que Jimin tomaba aire listo para responder, lo ignoró y añadió-. Y no te dije nada porque sabía que querrías venir conmigo. Ya te lo he dicho, no era mi intención que pasaras tanto frío y acabaras tan cansado, preferí ir yo solo y no exponerte a ello. No sabía que iba a haber tormenta, pero aunque lo hubiera sabido no te habría dicho nada, no deberías haber estado allí, no quería que pasaras por eso.  </p><p>Definitivamente Jimin estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Cada palabra que escuchaba se convertía en una nueva fuente de combustible que avivaba su ardiente rabia. </p><p>-       Tae, habría preferido ir contigo. Lo habría preferido mil veces antes que tener que salir a buscarte. El problema no es ese -apretó los puños sabiendo que ya no podía seguir guardando las palabras que estaba reteniendo-. El problema es que no confiaste en mi, el problema es que me tocó cargar con tu cuerpo congelado durante horas, tenía que cargar con él mientras intentaba mantener docenas de hechizos para que ninguno de los dos muriera congelado. Llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciarlos en voz alta, tenía que proyectarlos en mi mente y esperar a que eso fuera suficiente. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es hacer eso? ¿Sabes lo desesperante que es tener las palabras en tu cabeza y no ser capaz de abrir la boca y decirlas? Por no hablar del pánico que sentía cada vez que dejaba de escuchar tus latidos, porque eso pasó Tae, dejé de escucharlos incluso con el hechizo de amplificación.  </p><p>Jimin estaba gritando y la garganta le dolía como si algo le estuviera asfixiando. Pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era olvidar el infierno por el que había pasado durante aquella fatídica noche, quería olvidar la sensación de impotencia que había sentido mientras veía horrorizado que su magia se agotaba demasiado rápido, olvidar el terror que había experimentado al ver a su amigo medio muerto tendido en el suelo, olvidar la desesperación que le había invadido al pensar que no sería capaz de sacarlos con vida de allí. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia y siguió:</p><p>-       Me caí una y otra vez y me levanté únicamente porque no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarnos, porque sabía que si me quedaba tirado en el suelo tú también lo harías, porque sabía que si yo perdía mi vida tu perderías la tuya. </p><p>Así que ni se te ocurra decir que yo no debería haber estado allí, porque si hubiera estado a tu lado desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado. </p><p>Taehyung se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le habría gustado decirle que tenía razón y él estaba equivocado, que había sido muy valiente al salir a buscarlo, y que era un magnífico mago por haber conseguido mantenerlos con vida. Habría querido disculparse y darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, pero Taehyung permaneció en silencio.</p><p>Jimin esperó durante unos segundos respuesta que nunca llegó, cogió bruscamente la escoba voladora que había quedado abandonada en un rincón de la habitación la noche anterior, y abrió la ventana del cuarto. No podía seguir ahí, no podía seguir encerrado con entre aquellas paredes, necesitaba alejarse de Taehyung. Alzó el vuelo y salió al exterior, la fría y oscura noche le dio la bienvenida. El otro se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en el alfeizar. Los amigos compartieron una última mirada. Los ojos de Taehyung expresaban arrepentimiento, los de Jimin reflejaban dolor. Finalmente el chico giró la escoba dándole la espalda, y se alejó ascendiendo hacia las nubes que cubrían el cielo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No habían vuelto a hablar desde la fatídica discusión. Continuaban viéndose en las clases que tenían en común, pero ya nada era como antes. Normalmente entraban al aula charlando, se sentaban uno al lado del otro y pasaban el rato bromeando sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor explicaba hasta que este, cansado de escuchar el constante murmullo, les llamaba la atención. </p><p>Ahora cada uno entraba con sus respectivos compañeros de casa, evitaban sentarse juntos y solo se dirigían la palabra si era absolutamente necesario. Habían pasado dos semanas y ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso y disculparse. Preferían fingir que no se buscaban con la mirada cada vez que estaban en la misma sala, que no retenían el aire cada vez que sus túnicas se rozaban al cruzarse por un pasillo concurrido. Intentaban seguir adelante aunque para ello tuvieran que mentirse a sí mismos, porque la realidad era que aquel distanciamiento los estaba consumiendo lentamente. A Taehyung le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, siempre acababa estirando el brazo por inercia y este, en lugar de abrazar un cálido cuerpo, caía sobre el frío y solitario colchón, las oscuras ojeras que delineaban sus ojos eran la prueba de ello. Para Jimin tampoco estaba siendo fácil, su capacidad de concentración había menguado hasta el punto de no poder realizar correctamente los hechizos que meses atrás le resultaban sencillos. </p><p>Esta situación hubiera continuado así, si no hubiera sido por la inusual y sorprendente clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que impartió el profesor Lupin.</p><p>Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, y cada vez resultaba más difícil mantener a los alumnos centrados y atendiendo a las explicaciones teóricas. Por ello, el jovial profesor decidió dar una clase diferente, que empezó con una breve introducción acerca de la naturaleza de los boggart. Estos eran unos seres pertenecientes a la familia de los duendes, cuya peculiaridad consistía en poder transformarse en aquello a lo que más temiera su rival. Solían habitar en sitios oscuros como cajones o armarios, y cuando algún mago intentaba sacarlos de ahí se convertían en el mayor miedo de este. La única forma de vencerlos era con el encantamiento "ridiculous", el cual debía ir acompañado de una imagen mental inofensiva o graciosa de lo que el Boggart mostraba. Así pues, si la criatura se convertía en una araña gigante y asquerosa, el mago debía pronunciar el hechizo mientras visualizaba al bicho bailando claqué. Si el conjuro se realizaba correctamente, el Boggart adquiría la forma imaginada y, o bien intentaría huir, o bien buscaría otro enemigo. </p><p>Cuando el hombre acabó la explicación hizo un sutil movimiento con su varita y el viejo armario que hasta este momento permanecía apoyado en la pared del aula se elevó y sobrevoló la clase posándose suavemente sobre la tarima. Los estudiantes lo miraron, algunos con temor y otros con ojos curiosos. Podían suponer lo que el oscuro mueble contenía y Lupin lo confirmó segundos después:</p><p>-       Como imaginareis aquí dentro hay un boggart, uno que vivía en una de las salas del castillo y que Dumbledore amablemente me permitió capturar -su mirada adquirió un brillo travieso cuando viendo las caras de espanto de algunos jóvenes, añadió sonriendo-. Ahora todos vosotros vais a tener el placer de enfrentaros a él.</p><p>La mayoría de alumnos aplaudieron en cuanto el profesor acabó de hablar. Estaban hartos de tanta teoría, ¿de qué servía estudiar a los seres mágicos si no podías enfrentarte a ellos? Se levantaron rápidamente y pese al creciente bullicio, formaron una fila frente a las puertas del armario. Jimin aprovechó el momentáneo caos para retroceder hasta el fondo del aula. No tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse a su miedo delante de toda la clase, especialmente delante de Taehyung, por lo que dejó pasar al resto de compañeros rezando para que los demás tardaran en realizar el ejercicio y no diera tiempo a que él tuviera que hacerlo. Tae se dio cuenta de su estrategia, pero por supuesto no dijo nada al respecto. Ocupó uno de los primeros puestos de la fila y observó curioso como el profesor se acercaba al armario. El hombre se giró hacia ellos y preguntó:</p><p>-       ¿Estáis todos preparados? </p><p>No esperó su respuesta, giró la llave que mantenía las puertas cerradas y estas se abrieron de par en par dejando salir algo similar a un remolino de humo negro.</p><p>El oscuro torbellino se detuvo frente a la chica que lideraba la fila, segundos después se alzaba frente a ella una enorme serpiente. La chica retrocedió un par de pasos mirando horrorizada al serpenteante animal, pero rápidamente se recompuso e ignorando la impresión que el escamoso reptil le producía, alzó su varita y gritó "¡Ridiculous!". La serpiente comenzó a encogerse hasta adquirir el tamaño de una lombriz y la chica suspiró aliviada. </p><p>La siguiente candidata ocupó su lugar, el oscuro torbellino apareció de nuevo y quedó momentáneamente suspendido en el aire. Poco después una bandada de palomas revoloteaba por el aula. El resto de compañeros las miraban extrañados, pero la muchacha emitió una exclamación ahogada mientras se agachaba evitando por poco a una de las aves. El profesor miraba la escena divertido, esperando a que su alumna se recompusiera y llevara a cabo el ejercicio. Pasados unos minutos, un vacilante "Ridiculous" transformó la bandada de pájaros en decenas de grullas de papel. Taehyung no les prestó atención, había llegado su turno y debía estar concentrado. Las figuras de origami desaparecieron convirtiéndose de nuevo en el espeso y negro humo. Lo siguiente que Tae supo era que la profesora McGonagall estaba frente a él, enseñándole una carta en la que claramente se podía leer la palabra "expulsión". La clase guardó silencio ante la visión de la imponente mujer. Tae permaneció quieto, incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquella palabra escrita con tinta roja sobre la amarillenta carta. </p><p>-       Comprensible -comentó Lupin para sí.</p><p>El único que realmente entendía lo que estaba pasando era Jimin. Él era el único que sabía lo exigente que era la familia de su amigo, siempre le exigían unas calificaciones perfectas en todas las asignaturas, y precisamente eso había sido la motivación que les había llevado a robar los exámenes de transformaciones en segundo. Tae necesitaba aprobar y además obtener un buen resultado en la materia, por lo que ambos idearon ese plan para asegurarse de que tuviera una buena nota al final del curso. Con lo que no contaron fue con el estrés que esto supondría a Taehyung, puesto que cuando comenzaron las investigaciones para descubrir al responsable del robo, el chico se dio cuenta de que había algo peor que el miedo a suspender una asignatura, el miedo a ser expulsado y defraudar a su familia.</p><p> Dos años después le tocaba volver a enfrentarse a ese miedo, la profesora lo miraba con ojos gélidos tendiéndole su carta de expulsión. El muchacho respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que aquello no era real. Nunca llegaron a descubrir que él fue el responsable del robo, y desde luego no iban a expulsarle por algo sucedido años atrás. Con ello en mente y recordando un episodio similar con otra profesora, alzó la varita y exclamó "¡Ridiculous!". Hubo un fogonazo de luz y donde segundos antes había estado la estricta profesora ahora había un rechoncho y peludo gato. El minino lo miró y se dejó caer tumbándose en el suelo dejando su enorme barriga al descubierto. Tae no pudo resistirse y se acuclilló para acariciar el suave pelaje mientras sonriendo comentaba:<br/>- ¿Te gusta que te rasquen la tripa eh Dixi? </p><p>Como si quisiera responder, el simpático felino cerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear.</p><p>Jimin observaba la escena enternecido, la imagen del chico acariciando la panza de su querido gato hizo que olvidara momentáneamente todo lo sucedido. Cuando Taehyung se levantó para dejar que el siguiente alumno se enfrentara a la criatura, su mirada se cruzó con la de su mejor amigo. Por primera vez después de semanas de distanciamiento, ambos se sonrieron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para alivio de Jimin, la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras acabó antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse al Boggart. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, los alumnos acudieron al Gran comedor a medio día y continuaron con las clases habituales por la tarde. Sin embargo para la pareja de magos algo había cambiado, ya no apartaban la vista cuando se descubrían mirándose el uno al otro desde sus respectivas mesas, Jimin saludó a Taehyung cuando se cruzaron subiendo las escaleras, y Tae se acercó a él en la biblioteca al ver que no conseguía alcanzar un libro que estaba en la estantería superior. Ambos tenían clase de pociones a última hora de la tarde, por lo que caminaron hacia allí compartiendo una amena y ligeramente incómoda conversación. Al llegar advirtieron que la mayoría de sitios ya estaban ocupados, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que sentarse juntos en una de las últimas mesas del aula.</p><p>El inicio de la clase fue tenso, permanecieron en un incómodo silencio mientras el profesor Snape explicaba las propiedades de la poción que iban a elaborar. Taehyung de vez en cuando hacía anotaciones en su cuaderno, apuntó diligentemente todos los detalles que debía tener en cuenta y escribió los posibles errores que normalmente cometían los alumnos para tratar de evitarlos. Jimin lo observaba disimuladamente, le encantaba el brillo tan característico que adquirían los ojos de su amigo mientras aprendía a realizar una nueva pócima. El entusiasmo del chico era contagioso, por lo que poco después tuvo que recostar el mentón sobre su mano para ocultar la tonta sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios. </p><p>Taehyung se percató del sutil movimiento, así que aprovechando que iba a pasar la página de su libreta chocó su codo con el del otro cariñosamente. Jimin le devolvió el gesto justo cuando empezaba a escribir una nueva frase, por lo que la tinta de la última palabra quedó ligeramente esparcida por la hoja. El chico le dirigió una mirada de enfado fingido y la sonrisa de Jimin se hizo más amplia. Acercó juguetonamente su mano dispuesto a moverle de nuevo, pero Tae previó la maniobra y adelantándose a esta soltó el bolígrafo y le aferró los dedos. </p><p>Jimin trató de liberarlos siguiéndole el juego, retorcía su pequeña mano intentando soltarse del agarre, pero Taehyung no tenía intención de dejarlo escapar. Renunció a seguir prestando atención y se centró única y exclusivamente en mantener su mano sobre la del otro. </p><p>Continuaron con aquella absurda lucha hasta que se percataron de que estaban llamando la atención del resto de compañeros. Jimin apartó la mano y la dejó caer sobre su pierna, pero Tae la siguió y enlazó sus dedos con los de su amigo para así obtener una victoria definitiva. Lo miró y alzó la cabeza presumiendo de su pequeño triunfo, consiguiendo una nueva y amplia sonrisa por parte del otro. Aprovechó aquella posición para acariciar sutilmente su mano, un leve roce que habría pasado desapercibido para ambos de no ser porque tenían toda su atención centrada en los dedos del otro. Taehyung realizó el movimiento de forma casi instintiva, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión fue diferente. </p><p>Miró sus manos entrelazadas sin saber qué hacer, una parte de él ansiaba permanecer así, disfrutando del contacto mutuo después de tantas semanas sin tocarse. Pero otra parte le recordaba insistentemente que Jimin seguía enfadado con él, que su relación había cambiado y en consecuencia ya no podía seguir utilizando cualquier excusa para conseguir los pequeños roces que tanto anhelaba. Finalmente fue la crispada voz del profesor la que provocó que ambos se soltaran sobresaltados:</p><p>-       Señores Kim Taehyung y Park Jimin, no sé si es que al estar tan acaramelados no se han dado cuenta, pero estamos en una clase de pociones. -El comentario provocó risas entre el resto de alumnos, pero los amigos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados sintiendo como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Snape hizo un ademán para que las risas cesaran y continuó-. Mientras ustedes están haciendo manitas descaradamente, el resto de compañeros están intentando concentrarse en mi explicación. ¿Qué ocurre Taehyung? ¿Es que acaso considera que es lo suficientemente bueno en mi asignatura como para elaborar la poción por su cuenta? </p><p>-       No profesor -contestó inmediatamente el aludido</p><p>-       ¿No? Pues a mi no me lo parece, si no fuera así no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en mi clase. Considero que es usted un buen alumno -esbozó una burlona mueca y continuó -. Así que quiero que me traiga un frasco de poción amortentia para mañana. Iba a pedirla para la semana que viene, pero seguro que no tendrá problema en realizarla, ¿verdad que no? -Al ver que el muchacho no decía nada, añadió-.  Es más, ¿podría decirme alguna de las propiedades que hemos comentado hoy?</p><p>Taehyung miró disimuladamente la página donde había estado anotando los datos relevantes y respondió:</p><p>-       La amortentia es un filtro de amor y su peculiaridad reside en que presenta un olor diferente para cada persona -al ver el ceño fruncido del amargado profesor, trató de explicarse mejor-. Cada mago percibirá al olerla una fragancia u olor que asocie con la persona de la que esté enamorado. </p><p>-       Veo que por lo menos ha prestado un mínimo de atención -reconoció el hombre a regañadientes-. espero ver la poción elaborada correctamente mañana encima de mi mesa. En cuanto a usted -dijo acercándose hacia Jimin-. No le voy a pedir que me traiga una muestra también porque sé perfectamente que no es capaz de elaborarla. Así que 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. </p><p>La clase aún no había terminado, por lo que ambos tuvieron que soportar las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros. Jimin los ignoró esta vez, más preocupado por su amigo que por los maliciosos comentarios que escuchaba. El muchacho escribía frenético tratando de apuntar absolutamente todo lo que el profesor explicaba, pero el habitual entusiasmo que le caracterizaba había desaparecido. </p><p>La campana anunció el final de la clase y Tae continuaba escribiendo las últimas recomendaciones que Snape había dado. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó para dirigirse al Gran comedor a cenar, sin embargo algo lo retuvo. Taehyung sostenía la manga de su túnica impidiendo que se marchara.</p><p>-       ¿Vendrías esta noche a mi dormitorio? </p><p>La pregunta quedó suspendida entre ambos. Jimin lo miró sorprendido y malinterpretando las palabras de su amigo comentó:</p><p>-       Pero Tae, sabes que no se me dan bien las pociones, no voy a poder ayudarte con la amortentia...</p><p>-       No tiene que ver con la poción – lo interrumpió rápidamente. Parecía alterado, como si quisiera añadir algo más pero no se atreviera a ello. Finalmente tomó aire y se limitó a decir -. Necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>Aquello descolocó aún más a Jimin, y tal vez fue esa inesperada respuesta la que hizo que aceptara ir a su habitación. Taehyung respiró aliviado al escucharlo y soltó su manga permitiendo que abandonara el aula. El chico se despidió escuetamente y se marchó extrañado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung daba vueltas por su habitación nervioso. Se había saltado la cena para preparar la poción de Snape y no tener que estar pendiente de ella mientras hablaba con Jimin. El filtro estaba ya acabado, el burbujeante líquido reposaba en el caldero emitiendo un característico olor que ponía de los nervios a Tae. </p><p>El chico había empezado a elaborarla con la ventana del cuarto cerrada, cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde, el olor del champú que Jimin utilizaba normalmente impregnaba toda la habitación. <br/>Aquel fallo era un error de principiante y él lo sabía perfectamente. La amortentia emitía un potente olor que el mago percibía como algo característico de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, no era ninguna sorpresa que ahora su habitación oliese a Jimin, aunque por supuesto él no notaría nada cuando llegara. <br/>Tae debería haber movido la mesa hacia la ventana y haberla preparado con las contraventanas abiertas de par en par, pero se le había olvidado. No estaba pensando con claridad, se notaba la cabeza embotada y no era únicamente por el olor. <br/>Aquella clase de pociones había removido sus sentimientos por Jimin y la regañina del profesor había servido para constatarse a sí mismo un hecho, estaba haciendo manitas con su amigo, el mismo amigo con el que llevaba semanas sin hablar, el mismo que tanto quería y al que tanto echaba de menos. No había pensado lo que iba a decirle después de agarrar la manga de su túnica, solo había visto que iba a marcharse y el temor a que la fría y tensa situación continuara alargándose había hecho que su mano se aferrara a lo primero que pudo para evitar que el chico se marchara. Cuando este se giró preguntándole con la mirada a que venía eso, soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Le había pedido que fuera esa noche a su cuarto, petición de la cual se había arrepentido en el instante en que acababa de pronunciar la última palabra. Para su sorpresa Jimin no se negó de inmediato, es más, al final acabó aceptando ir. Y ahí estaba Tae, esperando la llegada de su amigo como el marinero que espera ver la luz del faro en el horizonte.</p><p>No tuvo que esperar mucho, poco después Jimin atravesaba el umbral de la ventana montado en su escoba. Planeó hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo y desmontó con gracilidad. <br/>Era una noche fría, y la brisa nocturna había hecho que al chico se le entumecieran los dedos. En otras circunstancias, Tae le habría estado esperando tumbado en la cama, habría alzado las mantas en una invitación silenciosa que Jimin felizmente habría aceptado. Ese día, sin embargo, se limitó a dejarle una suave manta en el respaldo de una de las dos sillas que estaba frente al escritorio. El recién llegado la miró pero no la cogió, permaneció incómodo junto a la ventana, sin adentrarse en el dormitorio.</p><p>-       Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué querías decirme?</p><p>La frase sonó más tajante de lo que había pretendido, pero él también estaba nervioso. A lo largo de la cena había valorado varias veces el no acudir a la habitación, no sabía que le había pasado en clase de pociones ni porqué había permitido ese acercamiento, aunque lo cierto era que no solo lo había permitido, sino que lo había disfrutado. Había disfrutado la sensación de los dedos de Tae recorriendo su mano, y por eso mismo al final había decidido volar hasta allí. <br/>Sospechaba que su amigo quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, él también quería hacerlo, quería poner fin a aquellas semanas de distanciamiento. Pese a esto no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, y aquello inconscientemente le hacía actuar a la defensiva.<br/>Taehyung intentó pasar por alto el tono cortante del chico, sabía que estaba enfadado y dolido, tenía motivos para estarlo. Pero por eso mismo le había pedido que fuera, para tratar de arreglar aquella situación.</p><p>-       Quería disculparme -fue lo primero que dijo-. Cuando discutimos aquella noche no estaba pensando con claridad y dije muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. En especial cuando dije que no deberías haber estado allí. Tenías toda la razón, si no hubieras ido a buscarme yo no habría conseguido salir del bosque -Lo miró directamente a los ojos y añadió-. Me equivoqué Jimin, me equivoqué y lo siento.</p><p>Había sido claro y directo, sabía lo que quería expresar y qué palabras debía utilizar para ello. No quería andarse con rodeos que pudieran dar lugar a malentendidos o incluso a nuevas discusiones, quería dejar claro que era consciente de su error y se arrepentía de ello. <br/>Jimin sonrió ante las sinceras palabras y contestó:   <br/>-       Yo también quería disculparme, perdí los papeles y no te hablé bien. Tal vez si hubiera sabido explicarme mejor podríamos haberlo hablado tranquilamente. Además tampoco debería haberme marchado así, lo siento. </p><p>El muchacho respiró aliviado al escucharlo.<br/>-       No quiero seguir con esto Jimin, echo de menos las bromas en clase y las charlas nocturnas. No quiero que estemos distanciados como estas últimas semanas.</p><p>-       Yo tampoco quiero seguir con eso -dio un par de pasos acercándose a él y sonriendo afirmó-. también te echo de menos Tae.</p><p>Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo y lo abrazó. Taehyung le devolvió el gesto contento de que finalmente todo hubiera acabado, pero había algo agridulce en aquel abrazo. Se alegraba de haber solucionado el conflicto fácilmente, pero en el fondo no era eso lo que él quería, o más bien no quería únicamente eso. <br/>Le hubiera gustado tener una conversación más profunda en la que Jimin hubiera admitido que para él también había sido horrible estar tanto tiempo separados, una conversación en la que reconociera que no podía estar sin él. Una conversación en la que hubiera confesado que ese periodo en el que habían estado alejados el uno del otro, le había hecho darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tae no era únicamente amistad. Pero aquello era imposible, y lo sabía perfectamente. <br/>No era la primera vez que jugueteaban con sus manos a escondidas, lo ocurrido en clase de pociones no tenía nada de especial. Taehyung era consciente de ello, y aún así se había permitido albergar una pequeña esperanza, esperanza de que los sentimientos de su amigo hubieran cambiado, esperanza de ser correspondido. Ahora esa misma esperanza desaparecía de nuevo como tantas otras veces le había pasado. <br/>No le gustaba sentirse así, debería de estar feliz por haber recuperado su amistad, por no haber perdido a su amigo.  La realidad era dolorosamente diferente, y es que igual que no quería seguir con el distanciamiento, tampoco quería volver a la relación que anteriormente tenían. La apreciaba, pero para él había dejado de ser suficiente hacía mucho. Recordaba perfectamente el duro golpe que le supuso tomar conciencia de ello tiempo atrás, de que para él esa amistad tan especial que compartían se había vuelto insuficiente. Ahora los ecos de aquel golpe volvían de nuevo, e inconscientemente estrechó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo que permanecía entre sus brazos, sin querer separarse de él, sin querer dejarlo marchar. </p><p>-        ¿Tae? -preguntó Jimin preocupado al sentir el repentino agarre del muchacho.</p><p>El aludido respiro profundamente. Debía fingir que no pasaba nada, que estaba feliz de haber arreglado todo, y por suerte o por desgracia se había vuelto un experto en aparentar que todo estaba bien. Así que volvió a respirar hondo y rompió el abrazo con decisión.</p><p>-       Perdona, es que me he quitado un gran peso de encima al haberlo hablado. </p><p>Jimin notó algo extraño en la respuesta de su amigo, y se extrañó aún más cuando este le dio la espalda y se alejó con la excusa de estirar las sábanas de la cama.</p><p>-       ¿Estás seguro de que va todo bien? ¿Quieres comentarme algo más? </p><p>Las manos de Tae se crisparon momentáneamente sobre la colcha, pero cuando se giró de nuevo había una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.</p><p>-No te preocupes, solo quería disculparme y darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Ahora ya lo sabes y has aceptado mis disculpas, todo está bien.</p><p>Tras esto se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que había sobre este. Por supuesto el chico vio algo extraño en aquel gesto, pero decidió no volver a preguntar. No quería seguir insistiendo y acabar discutiendo de nuevo, así que se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda y decidió cambiar de tema. </p><p>-       Por cierto, ¿quieres que nos escapemos mañana a Hogsmeade y vayamos a por otra botella de tu perfume?</p><p>-       ¿Por qué lo dices? -respondió el otro extrañado ante la repentina pregunta.</p><p>-       ¿Se te ha volcado antes de que llegara, no? Toda la habitación huele a tu perfume.</p><p>Taehyung dejó de respirar en el momento en el que Jimin pronunció esas palabras, las manos le temblaron ligeramente haciendo que los papeles que había estado ordenando cayeran de nuevo sobre la mesa. Sin atreverse a contestar, miró de reojo el caldero de amortentia que continuaba en una esquina del escritorio. Aquello debía ser una coincidencia, no era posible que Jimin percibiera el olor de la poción como si fuera su perfume. Era imposible, porque Tae había estudiado las propiedades de la pócima y sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaría. Pero la botella de perfume no se había roto ni volcado, y él ni siquiera se había echado aquella noche. Los pulmones empezaban a molestarle por estar tanto tiempo aguantando la respiración, soltó bruscamente el aire que estaba reteniendo y con un hilo de voz respondió:</p><p>-       No se me ha volcado la botella Jimin.</p><p>-       ¿No? Pues de verdad que todo el cuarto huele muchísimo a ti, como si hubieras esparcido tu perfume por todo el dormito...</p><p>-       Es la amortentia -interrumpió el otro precipitadamente. -. Lo que hueles es la amortentia</p><p>Taehyung sintió como el cuerpo del contrario se tensaba contra su espalda al escucharlo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Se recriminó Jimin. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo debía elaborar esa poción y entregar una muestra al día siguiente, él mismo había contribuido a que recibiera ese castigo. Era obvio que el penetrante olor que llevaba notando desde que había entrado en la habitación debía provenir de la pócima. Había hablado sin pensar, más centrado en intentar cambiar de tema que en lo decía. Y desde luego no había reparado en el humeante caldero de piedra que continuaba sobre el escritorio. Suspiró y los brazos que envolvían el cuerpo de Tae aflojaron su agarre, el chico estuvo seguro de que dejaría de sentirlos de un momento a otro, estuvo seguro de que su amigo cogería la escoba y se marcharía de nuevo decidido a no hablar de ello. Finalmente Jimin permaneció donde estaba, apoyó la cabeza entre sus omóplatos y con fingida calma comentó:</p><p>-       Bueno, pues que ya lo sabes. Me hubiera gustado que no te enteraras así, pero supongo que era inevitable.</p><p>Tae giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Podía estar malinterpretando sus palabras, Jimin no había dicho en ningún momento que sintiera algo por él, solo había reconocido que la amortentia olía a su perfume. Si se equivocaba, podía perder los años de amistad que los unían, podía perder la confianza que tenían y podía echar a perder todo lo que compartían. Pero el cuerpo de su amigo estaba demasiado cerca, sus emociones eran demasiado intensas y llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. </p><p>Se inclinó despacio acercando su rostro hacia los labios del contrario, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ambos podían sentir los rápidos latidos del otro contra su pecho. Tae dejó pasar unos segundos dándole tiempo a separarse si así lo quería, pero Jimin no lo hizo. Permaneció quieto, reteniendo el aliento y mirando sus labios con cierta necesidad. Taehyung pudo acortar por fin los escasos centímetros que los separaban.</p><p>Fue un beso dulce, que empezó con un suave toque. No se atrevió a intentar nada más, el miedo a que el otro se apartara hizo que aquel primer beso fue apenas un roce entre ambas bocas. Sin embargo, cuando Jimin sintió que iban a separarse se puso de puntillas buscando un nuevo beso. Taehyung le correspondió sorprendido, pero acabó aferrándose a la cintura del muchacho y dejándose llevar. </p><p>Había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había soñado con ese momento, había imaginado cientos de situaciones en las que él se declaraba y Jimin le respondía con un beso. Pero las escenas imaginarias no tenían ni punto de comparación con la realidad. En ellas Jimin no le correspondía con tanta pasión, no enredaba sus pequeños dedos entre los rizos de su nuca y no pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. </p><p>Tae acarició su espalda por encima de la fina camiseta y fue bajando las manos lentamente. Se estaba volviendo loco, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquello, tantos años contentándose con pequeños y sutiles roces robados, tantas noches ansiando tocar aquel cuerpo que dormía junto a él. Cuando finalmente llegó a los muslos del muchacho lo alzó haciendo que sus piernas quedaran enredadas en su cintura. Jimin emitió un sonido de sorpresa pero no se quejó, apretó los muslos alrededor de la cadera del otro y dejó de besarle únicamente para comenzar a delinear su mandíbula con los labios. Taehyung caminó hacia la cama y se sentó dejando a Jimin sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba empezaba a costarle respirar y los besos que su amigo repartía por su cuello no le ayudaban, alzó una mano acariciándole la mejilla y sutilmente redirigió los besos del contrario de nuevo hacia su boca. El otro comprendió su intención, y volvió a besarlo encantado. </p><p>A Taehyung le hubiera gustado dejarse llevar por completo, hubiera querido dejar de retener las manos que tanto ansiaban acariciar la piel de Jimin sin la molesta tela de por medio, hubiera querido besar cada parte de su cuerpo y no tener que limitarse a su cuello y labios, hubiera querido escucharlo de verdad y no tener que contentarse con los pequeños suspiros que se le escapaban cuando mordía y besaba determinado punto cerca su oreja. Pero se contuvo sabiendo que, pese a que él tenía claro lo que sentía por el otro desde hacía mucho, era posible que su amigo no supiera lo que sentía con claridad y simplemente estuviera disfrutando del momento.<br/>Por ello y muy a su pesar Tae fue bajando el ritmo del beso poco a poco, obligándose a sí mismo a recobrar la calma y la cordura que los labios de Jimin le habían arrebatado momentos atrás.  </p><p>Cuando finalmente se separaron, se tumbaron en la cama. Se abrazaron como tantas otras noches, permanecían cara a cara, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas y admirando el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos del otro. <br/>Tae aprovechó para contarle todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de los años. Le contó lo nervioso que se ponía al principio cada vez que se abrazaban, y como había acabado disfrutándolo hasta el punto de no poder dormir si él no estaba. Le explicó lo asustado que estuvo cuando fue consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia él estaban cambiando, y el miedo y el dolor que sintió al darse cuenta de que ya no era feliz teniendo únicamente una amistad. Las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando brotaban de su boca con asombrosa naturalidad, ya no necesitaba seguir reprimiendo todo lo que sentía, podía decirlo en voz alta y podía decírselo a la persona de la que estaba enamorado.<br/>Él lo escuchó atentamente sorprendiéndose al ser consciente de todo lo que su amigo había conseguido y sintiéndose conmovido ante aquella declaración. <br/>Cuando acabó de hablar, Jimin se incorporó ligeramente y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Taehyung se maravilló de nuevo ante la sensación que le producía esos besos, sin acabar de creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad y no fuera otra de las numerosas escenas que tantas veces había imaginado.</p><p>-       En mi caso, todo ha sido bastante diferente -comenzó Jimin tras separarse-. Fui consciente de que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiado durante este verano. No pudimos vernos a menudo y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba contando los días que faltaban para volver a verte. -Un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, pero el chico siguió hablando-. Si te soy sincero preferí no darle muchas vueltas, aunque cuando finalmente vinimos aquí fue más difícil no darle importancia. De hecho las primeras noches apenas podía dormir, el corazón se me disparaba cada vez que dormíamos juntos y los nervios me impedían conciliar el sueño. Pese a ello seguí ignorando todo aquello por miedo a lo que pudiera significar, pero el punto de inflexión fue aquella noche en el bosque. </p><p>Taehyung vio como la mirada del muchacho se oscurecía al recordar aquella fatídica noche. Soltó su mano y fue deslizando los dedos ascendiendo lentamente por su brazo, cuando llegó a la altura del hombro pasó a acariciar cariñosamente su mejilla, aprovechó para apartarle un par de mechones rubios que cruzaban por su frente y esperó pacientemente a que continuará. Jimin lo miró agradecido y prosiguió:<br/>-       Lo peor fue verte arrodillado frente al Thestral. Nunca he sido capaz de verlos, pero estabas tan cerca de morir que fue suficiente para que lo viera. Aquella criatura me miró, y luego se marchó mientras tu te desplomabas en suelo. Pensé que había llegado tarde, pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Pasé tanto miedo, yo no sé que haría si eso pasara Tae, no sé que haría si un día tú desaparecieras... -. Bajó la mirada momentáneamente, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Pero cuando finalmente volvió a alzarla mirándole de nuevo, no hubo rastro de duda en su voz-. Fue ahí cuando supe que me había enamorado de ti, estaba enamorado de ti y no quería vivir una vida en la que tú no estuvieras.</p><p>Taehyung se estremeció al escucharlo. Acercó su rostro al del otro comenzando un suave beso que poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad. Parecía que ambos querían transmitir los fuertes sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo los habían confundido. <br/>Jimin quería olvidarse de las duras imágenes que acababa de recordar, por lo que fue intensificando el beso hasta que, cansado de no poder acariciar al otro cómodamente, volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo de Tae. Él por supuesto no protestó, se incorporó hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra la pared y disfrutó de la sensación de aquellas pequeñas manos paseándose por su torso. Aprovechó la posición para acariciar su fina cintura y sus fuertes piernas, cuando finalmente se atrevió a desplazar las manos hacia las nalgas del chico, este suspiró acercándose aún más a él. </p><p>Aquella noche estuvo llena de emociones, estuvo llena de besos y caricias, de palabras de cariño y susurros de amor. Los primeros rayos de Sol despuntaban en el horizonte cuando por fin el sueño comenzaba a vencerlos. Se acurrucaron el uno en brazos del otro felices de saber que su amor era correspondido. Estaban a punto de dormirse cuando Taehyung susurró más dormido que despierto:<br/>- Yo también te quiero, y tampoco quiero vivir una vida en la que tú no estés.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>